


first year, third year

by anonymice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymice/pseuds/anonymice
Summary: It’s his first volleyball practice on his first day of school.Needless to say, Sugawara Koushi is a little nervous.***“Oh, and remember the first practice, when I gave my introduction speech?” “You seemed slightly nervous back then.”A short and sweet piece of first year Suga and third year Daichi, their time together during high school and beyond.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helladani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helladani/gifts).



> This is a (late) birthday present for Dani (helladani on tumblr). Thank you so much for all our daisuga convos, you have no idea how much they make me smile! Thank you for being such a sweet, supportive friend with my previous fic. You're such a lovely, easy person to talk to and I'm always in awe of you daichi content and love talking to you always - I'm so glad I met you! :D
> 
> So this is actually based off a silly first year Suga and third year Daichi AU post Dani and I came up with almost a year ago - [you can read it here if you want!](http://valourandsimplicity.tumblr.com/post/136118435862/concept-first-year-sugathird-year-daichi-hcs) Enjoy!

It’s his first volleyball practice on his first day of school.

Needless to say, Sugawara Koushi is a little nervous.

“I-I’m Sugawara Koushi, from Nagamushi Middle! I played setter. It’s nice to meet you!”

It’s hard not to feel a little intimidated in front of all the larger second and third years. Even some of his fellow first years are taller than him - that one blonde guy is practically a skyscraper!

A few other first years introduce themselves, including a boy with freckles who stutters out a “N-nice to meet you!”, and (to the satisfaction of Suga’s height concerns), a shorter boy with bright ginger hair who announces himself so enthusiastically that Suga can’t help but match his smile.

He looks at the second and third years lined up in a row opposite, established members of the team. Suga can’t wait to be a part of it. The thrill of being on the court is something he’ll always crave, an irreplaceable feeling he hopes he can experience again in high school.

Glancing at each of the members as they introduce themselves, he notices each greeting is different in some way or other. Some are loud, some are quiet, some sound as shaky as he feels and some, like the senior speaking now, are full of confidence.

Which is to be expected, considering he’s the captain. But even it wasn’t apparent from his jersey with the bold white ‘1’ printed across his chest, his voice alone would convey his command. The captain speaks with such authority and conviction that he reminds Suga of a teacher. Already, he feels at ease; already Suga trusts that he is someone who can guide them to victory.

“As a part of Karasuno High Volleyball Team, we expect your dedication and hardwork. Karasuno is a team that moves forward, puts their best into their plays...”

The captain’s voice is so deep and rich, it fills Suga’s body with warmth from the tufts of his hair to the tips of his toes. Suga’s not sure if he’s ever heard a voice so deep from someone so relatively young, but he’s not complaining. Each word is filled with wholehearted reassurance, every sentence is presented as undeniable fact. Suga can’t help but admire him.

As inspiring as the captain’s speech is, when he steps forward to walk down the row, Suga finds it hard to focus when the captain places himself in the middle, right in front of him.

_Oh._

He’s so much bigger up close. His chest is so broad, and his shoulders are pushed back, a true display of leadership. It’s not just his chest but his arms too, evident in the way the fabric of his sleeve hugs his skin. Suga’s eyes trace the veins that run through his arms, over the curve of his biceps, along his forearms and down to his fingers. He must _definitely_ work out in his spare time, if those impressive legs are anything to go by. How long must he train for? No matter how hard he tries, Suga can never seem to gain much muscle. (Then again, he much prefers the comfort of his bed to the cold mornings that he could, theoretically, use to jog to school instead of taking the bus).

_Focus!_

Suga resists the urge to slap his cheeks - it would only make his cheeks redder - and instead shoots his gaze back up to meet the captain’s.

“- and I’m Sawamura Daichi, but just call me Daichi-san.”

Maybe Suga shouldn’t have chosen to make eye contact with Daichi-san, chosen some other strategy to stay attentive because he’s not prepared for the stern, determined expression to transform into something that makes his heart beat a little faster.

When Daichi-san flashes them a lopsided grin, tells them not to worry and give it their all with such conviction in his tone, Suga knows he’s in trouble right there and then.

Maybe if his wobbly knees gave way right now, Daichi-san would catch him in those beautifully sculpted arms of his.

(Of course, he doesn’t dare say that to his mother when she asks him how his first day at school went. Oh no, instead he replies, in a rush of breath with no space for pauses, “ILOVEVOLLEYBALLSOMUCH” before running upstairs to bury his face deep into his pillow for the next hour or so).

***

“I think...I think I like Suga.”

“Suga? First year Suga?”

“Are there any other Suga’s we know of, Asahi?”

“No. But I mean. I already knew? You’re both kinda obvious”

“...What?”

“Daichi. Have you really not seen how red he gets when you praise his tosses? Well, he’s not that bad now but when he did, I thought he was going to faint! You always give him a separate hug at the end of matches. You keep mentioning how kind and clever Suga is at lunch nearly every day. Tanaka said - don’t go and yell at Tanaka! - he just _mentioned_ that he overheard Suga talking to Yamaguchi saying that if he had to date someone on the team it would probably be you? _And_ you always give him extra pork buns - you gave him mine twice, I think and-”

“You’ve made your point, Asahi.”

“I mean, I’m just saying. You should ask him out.”

“Who are you and what have you done to glass-hearted Asahi.”

“Hey! I’m being supportive here.”

“Hmph. Fine. You better be right about this.”

“I am. He likes you.”

“Seriously, what happened to you.”

“...Daichi.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll ask him! Today, after practice. Don’t you dare tell any of the team.”

“You know I won’t.”

“And thanks, Asahi. I owe you some pork buns.”

“Anytime.”

***

“Oh, and remember the first practice, when I gave my introduction speech?”

It feels like forever since they’ve last met. Third year of high school and second year of university means it’s difficult for their schedules to align, but when they do, when they have a moment to breathe from essays and notes, they grab each opportunity as it appears.

This time they’re at the burger place they went to for their first date (or second, if the walk in the park with their hands woven tightly together right after Daichi confessed counts). Suga smiles in amusement at the memory of Daichi’s face, appalled, when Suga told him not to bother with a fancy restaurant, and come here instead. (As much as Daichi won’t admit it, the burgers are really very good in flavour. For his workout, not so much).

“You seemed slightly nervous back then.”

Suga huffs, puffing his cheeks out in the way Daichi calls ‘adorable’ when he’s feeling particularly sappy, curled up in bed together, wrapped under the duvet and in each other's arms.

“Of course I was, it was my first day. Wouldn’t you be nervous?”

Daichi smiles apologetically and Suga takes it as a chance to steal one of his chips.

“Hey!”

Suga sticks out his tongue in response.

“Fine. I wasn’t gonna say this but you dropped the ball so many times in that practice. And you spilled your water bottle on me when I called you over and I had to change my shirt-OW!”

There’s an audible thump! where Suga’s knee collides with the table as he tries to kick Daichi, causing several of the customers to look their way. Both have the decency to hang their hands in shame.

It seems Daichi’s having too much fun though; he can’t resist another jab.

“Your cheeks were so red then.” Daichi teases by wiggling his eyebrows. He looks so ridiculous and dorky. Suga can’t even hate him for it.

“It’s like you had a crush on me back then.”

Daichi is all too accustomed to Suga’s varying forms of silence. When he’s mad, he’ll raise his voice and suddenly go quiet as the fire dies from his eyes. When he’s upset he’ll let tears trickle down and bury himself wordlessly into Daichi’s chest, when he feels like he can’t bottle it up any longer.

When he’s flustered he’ll gasp ever so softly as pink creeps over his cheeks and let his mouth hang open into a perfect round ‘o’.

“...You’ve liked me from the beginning of first year?” Daichi says, a little stunned.

Before Daichi can say anything else, Suga pounces. Brandishing the chip in one hand, he points it at him as if he were a pirate holding a sword and hisses.

“Don’t you dare say another word, Daichi, or the chip gets it.”

Suga may be the only one who can lecture Daichi, but Daichi is the only one who can face threats from Suga.

He opts for a tactical maneuver first, rolling up his shirt sleeves to just the right length to entice and incite his boyfriend even more. Suga has never made his affinity for Daichi's arms a secret, even before they started dating (according to the rest of team anyway) and sure enough, Suga’s eyes widen, most likely in a mix of delight and anger, before he too leans in further, chip at the ready.

Not to be outdone, Daichi reciprocates in the same manner, moving forward until they are a few tantalising centimeters apart. He has a clear smirk on his face while Suga tries to suppress his, but no matter how much he tries, Daichi can still see the telltale signs as corners of his mouth quirk upwards.

Time to win this battle.

Suga is still gripping onto the chip when Daichi closes the distance and kisses him right there, in front of the group of tight lipped elderly people, the school kids who giggle and whoop and the waiter who’d been secretly hoping they were a couple all along.

In all the wonderful chaos, Suga lets go of his chip and clasps Daichi’s cheeks firmly - and a little painfully - to pull him closer.

“Stop smiling,” Dachi mumbles, trying to chase after his lips, but Suga can’t help how giddy he feels. Daichi’s never been a big fan of PDA and Suga respects that, but he also loves when Daichi throws caution to the wind and indulges him like this. Distance makes the heart grow fonder they say, and in Suga and Daichi’s case, it is completely true. Moments like these will replay in their mind, long after the last train returns home. Moments like when they move in together, get married, adopt two beautiful children whom they never ever stop loving along with each other (but those are patiently waiting to occur).

And when they’re waiting at the station, soft longing gazes only for each other, and Daichi whispers steadily, “You’re so beautiful I couldn’t help but kiss you back then. I love you, Koushi,” Suga pushes away his own sob threatening to spill over and kisses him, frantic and desperate.

But he knows it’s not goodbye, not forever. As the train pulls into the station to take Daichi back to university, Suga lets Daichi take a piece of his heart with him, to be his home away from home, trusting him to keep it safe until he returns.

***

“Sugawara Koushi, please, would you go out with me?”

“...”

“I-I apologise if I was too forward, I understand if you do not feel the sa-”

“YES!”

“Ah! Why did you punch me?! What did I do?”

“You can’t just say it so casually!”

“Well, how else am I supposed to say I like you?”

“...You really like me?”

“Of course. That’s why I confessed...?”

“Oh, shut up.”

“How-how dare you speak to your captain like that.”

“You’re not my captain though now are you, you’re my…”

“...boyfriend.”

“...That has a nice ring to it.”

“Oh...it does.”

**Author's Note:**

> me: this is just a lighthearted fun fic  
> me: adds unnecessary, emotional, long winded run on sentences
> 
> feel free to yell with me about daisuga on [twitter](https://twitter.com/valorsimplicity) / [tumblr](http://valourandsimplicity.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
